


Comfortember

by ivarara



Series: doomvega stuffs [10]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, i know i'm behind but i am tryin ok, this is all gonna raw as heck fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: comfortember doomvega prompts from tumblr :]
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Series: doomvega stuffs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712590
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Rescue

****

They’re tangled together on the worn, soft mattress when they first hear the sounds. Feeble and whiny, it beckons someone’s attention. It sounds as if it’s within the room, at least, so he wouldn’t have to go far.

Sluggishly, the Slayer untangles himself from Vega’s lanky limbs--not that the mech helps in any way, and he swears he hears an amused chuckle from the other.

“Heavens, listen to that pitiful ruckus,” Vega muses. “You simply must rescue her.”

The Slayer huffs at him quietly, rolling to swing his feet over the edge of the bed to stand. Socked feet thump onto the cold floor, the Slayer groaning slightly as he hefts himself up. Pausing, he makes sure to turn around and tuck Vega back into the blankets. Vega hums warmly at him as he turns away once more.

In the corner of the room, the sounds continue. In the dim light cast by the lamp on the nightstand adjacent to the bed, he can see it: an inconspicuous box, turned open-side down. The box twitches occasionally, frustrated squeaks coming out from under it.

He can’t help but chuckle. He’s already figured out what has happened-- Inky has trapped herself beneath her favorite box to sleep in, the blanket within smothering her (albeit gently). Swiftly, he stoops over to lift the box and set it aside on the desk, focusing on unwrapping the blanket from the wriggling feline within. 

Inky makes no effort to be cooperative. As he works at the blanket, which is soft and made of fleece--something Vega procured just for her--, she writhes within, claws tangling in the fabric and nicking his hands a few times. He hardly notices, instead focusing on freeing her. 

Soon, the blanket is untangled from her. He watches as she vigorously shakes herself off, fur ruffled and askew. One large hand smoothes along her back, making her arch happily. He takes the fleece blanket in hand and carries it back over to the bed, hearing the tell-tale _thunk!_ of Inky following close behind. 

Vega watches as he and Inky approach, reaching a hand out to pull the Slayer down next to him. The Slayer goes easily, slotting himself next to the mech snugly. Inky follows suit, hopping up onto the bed with them. The Slayer neatly arranges the fleece blanket in the crook of his arm, expertly creating a small ‘nest’. Inky immediately takes her rightful place, curling up into a neat, compact ball on the blanket between them. One of Vega’s slender hands drifts over to her, scritching her chin and making her purr lasciviously. 

The Slayer feels her rumbling purrs eventually quiet as she drifts asleep. At his side, Vega reaches over with his free hand to link their fingers together gently, rubbing his thumb over the top of the Slayer’s hand. 

“What a daring rescue,” Vega teases, shifting onto his side to face the other man. His biolights are dim, flickering gently.

An amused huff comes from the Slayer as he nuzzles close to Vega.


	2. First Day/Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day he confronted his feelings, he was quite the mess.

It’s strange, at first. For so long, he has been alone and solitary. Without companionship, he learned to be only what he needed to survive. Independence was key to survival. Even when Vega was installed into the Praetor suit’s systems, he still worked alone. The small semblance of having someone there was comforting, at least, but nothing more.

With Vega creating a mech to pilot came other new things. A physical body to keep him company. Someone to help him with tasks and responsibilities.

He could no longer deny his little affliction, not now that Vega was tangible. At first, he had blown it off as nothing but being enamored by the AI for being someone to speak with, someone to help him calm his thoughts and calculate the next move. But now, he feels, he must come to terms with what it really is. He is wont to admit it, but it is impossible to ignore.

He is smitten.

Vega appears to notice it before he even speaks of it, but is polite enough not to bring it up. The Slayer catches himself staring at the mech, dreaming of touching and holding him close; of things like _cuddling_ ; weak little things that should not even be on the mind of someone as fearless and bold as himself.

The Slayer hides away in his quarters while Vega tinkers, head in his hands and Inky in his lap. She looks up at him curiously, green eyes focused on his scrunched face. He moves his hands just enough to be able to meet her gaze. For a moment, it doesn’t break, both staring straight back at one another. Inky is the one to break the daze, letting out a soft _mrrap_ as she moves from her curled-up position to hop down onto the floor and trot over to the door. Insistently, she paws at it, just the barest hint of claws showing that she is determined.

With a heaved sigh, he rises from his chair, wiping his face with both his hands as he pads over. The door opens silently and Inky wishes through quickly. He debates following her for a moment, but changes his mind, wearily dropping himself onto his bed instead. Shortly, he is dozing off, until there comes a soft knock at the door.

“Slayer?” Vega asks quietly. “Is everything alright?”

He jackknifes up, startled eyes falling on Vega’s mech. ‘Of course,’ he signs out quickly.

Vega hums warmly, stooping over to pick up the persistent cat at his feet. “Someone here seemed insistent I came to check on you.”

He feels himself flush as he once again locks eyes with Inky, who looks back innocently. Vega seems oblivious to the conflict, looking worried at the Slayer. 

‘I guess there is something… “wrong”’, he draws out air quotations for the last word.

“Do tell,” Vega ushers gently. “If something is bothering you, I wish to solve it.”

How does he go about this? He decides to be blunt about it. ‘It is about you.’

Vega shrinks in on himself, despite his best efforts. “Did I...upset you, somehow?”

‘No!’ He is quick to assure the other. ‘Nothing you have done. Promise.’

Vega tilts his head to the side. “Then I am confused. What ails you?”

The Slayer fumbles for words for a solid minute, hands hanging dumbly in the air. Finally, he settles on signing one thing, something straight to the point and unmistakable.

He holds his hand up, tucks his two middle fingers down until they touch his palm, and holds it up.

Vega balks for a moment, seemingly doubting the gesture. “You…”

Eloquently, the Slayer shrugs his shoulders and nods his head.

If it were possible with his build, Vega would be beaming a smile at the Slayer. He damn near lights up entirely, posture perking up and his hands coming together. “You mean it?”

A nod.

“I have harbored such feelings for...an embarrassingly long while. Since we met at the Mars base, I think. To have it reciprocated is certainly breathtaking.”

He feels the anxiety and embarrassment melt away, replaced by fondness and, dare he say it, love.

Which leads to them now: tucked neatly together on his bed, Inky resting at the top near their heads. Their hands are linked; their legs are tangled. While it is certainly a new feeling after spending so long sleeping on his own (par for Inky’s company), he finds he doesn’t quite mind it. He loves it, in fact. 

He could get used to this. 


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has his own support group, thankfully.

He wakes up alone. 

It does nothing to ease the tatters of panic and fear in his gut, nor does it do anything to settle his mind. If anything, it worsens. His heart races as blood rushes in his ears; when he holds his hands up to ensure they’re still there, they are shaking uncontrollably.

The logical part of his mind scolds him for letting it get to him this badly _. Only a dream,_ it sneers _. How can the boogeyman to Hell’s armies be so upset over something that is not real?_ He berates himself. The other part of his mind is rushing with worry: where’s Vega? Inky? Armallo? Anybody? Is he really alone, now? Did something happen? What if--

A huff by his side snaps him out of his thinking. Instinctively, his hand clenches into a fist and readies to swing. If something had gotten inside then they were in danger, all of them were, and it is his job to keep them safe which would mean that he had failed, and--

Again, he’s jerked out of his panic by a sound, much quieter, immediately followed by Inky’s furry head peeking up over the side of the bed. When she sees what a state the Slayer is in, she hums out a small _mrrp!_ and climbs up onto the bed with him. She knowingly rubs along his side, tail curling at the tip and a purr rumbling from inside her. 

The Slayer peers over the side of the bed, one hand idly going to Inky’s back. Armallo is there, making a grand show of stretching out with a groan before standing and shaking himself ungracefully, ears flapping against his head. When finished, he turns to the Slayer and looks at him knowingly.

Some primal part of him refuses to be sated until he knows that _everyone_ is safe. Logically, he can figure out that, based on how relaxed Armallo and Inky are, there’s nothing to worry about. The fight-to-survive urge says otherwise. 

As if he knows, Armallo rises to his feet with an exaggerated sound, turning towards the door and padding out. Inky stays with him, leaning into his touches. Gently petting her helps calm him down, if not slightly, as his fingers pet between her ears, making her ungraciously flatten them.

He hears Armallo let out a mighty bark from somewhere outside, followed shortly by Vega scolding him. “Inside voice, dear!” Armallo threatens another one, the sound rumbling deep in his throat, though it is followed by Vega’s warm chuckling.

Armallo’s nails click on the floor as he trots back, rhythmically tapping as he approaches. His silhouette appears in the doorway as he waits a moment, head looking back to make sure whoever is following. Soon enough, Vega appears as well, looking in and immediately fretting when he sees the man’s poor state.

“Slayer,” he asks, “are you alright? You look...uneased. Did something happen?” All the while, he weaves around Armallo’s bulk before settling on the bed next to the marine.

He truly does not want to talk about it. By now, only tatters cling to his mind, the majority of the experience having faded away. Curtly, he shrugs and throws out a quick ‘bad dream’ to the other. Thankfully, Vega seems to understand, not pressing further.

“I see you have gathered quite the support group to help you through it,” Vega comments warmly, gazing at the two creatures. Inky is still on the bed with them, now curled neatly in the Slayer’s lap, while Armallo’s large head sits on the mattress as he visibly debates whether it’s worth being chided for jumping up with them or not. 

Finally, _finally,_ the fear is wearing off now that he knows everyone is safe and sound, leaving him weary. He raises one arm invitingly, to which Vega eagerly accepts the invitation, moving from where he sits to tuck into the crook of the Slayer’s arm against his side.

Armallo seems to make up his mind, clumsily clambering up onto the bed with them to lay at their legs. His bulk settles on one of the Slayer’s legs, nearly cutting off circulation, but he is wont to move the beast. Feeling all three of his loved ones with him does wonders to soothe his mind, and he is already starting to drift off.

“Go back to sleep,” Vega assures him, linking his fingers with the Slayer’s and squeezing tight. “We’ll all be here when you next wake.”


End file.
